


France x Reader: Unconventional Visit (Lemon)

by TheExplosiveSushi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, France - Freeform, Insert, Lemon, Unconventional, Unconventional visit, francexreader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplosiveSushi/pseuds/TheExplosiveSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this lemon! If you like it, more of my work can be found on my dA account here:<br/>http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/</p></blockquote>





	France x Reader: Unconventional Visit (Lemon)

"-and that's why I can't stand America!" England snapped, closing his rant.   
  
You nodded. "I see." you were sure that was a lame-ass answer but what could you really say?  
  
You were over visiting England today....and you had heard the same damn story from him about a million times. Either way though you always listened patiently; England was a good friend of yours after all. There had been times in your life when things were so hard...and yet he listened patiently. You felt that since he had done so much for you, that you should at the very least, do the same for him.   
  
Yes, though he could be a pain in the ass, your friend England was very dear to you and you got along great....however, the same could not be said about your husband.   
  
"You're always making fun of how stupid America is. But I believe if you took a look in the mirror you might see another idiot." France said slyly with a grin on your face.   
  
England's eyebrows immediately knit together. "Are you insisting that there's something wrong with who I am, frog!"   
  
"Oh not at all. There's nothing wrong with being unfashionable, uptight, and unsociable." France replied smoothly, still keeping that same smile.   
  
"Wanker!" England shot back.   
  
You sighed. You loved your husband Francis so very much but you wished he and Arthur could just shut the hell up and get along every now and then but you supposed that be like hoping for oil and water to mix.   
  
You nearly rolled your eyes when a devilish smirk appeared on England's face.  
  
"____________________, it always surprises me that you chose someone like France to be your husband. You could always have married someone like _me_." England said, locking his eyes with France.   
  
Oh shit...you knew what that would do. You turned to look over at your husband who had bristled up. England almost never truly got to France. They could argue, yes, but England rarely found ways to completely throw France off. This though...this was one of those things.   
  
You knew your best friend England really had no romantic interest in you; he was simply trying to take a stab at France.   
  
It was true. Anything to do with another man liking you or the mere _mentioning_ of someone that could have possibly taken you away, made France completely, utterly, and furiously jealous. Even though he knew England wasn't even being serious right now, it still pissed him off.   
  
You immediately closed your eyes and tuned out the background as insults began flying back and forth between the two men until you squeaked when France suddenly lifted you into his lap and tilted your chin up to look at him.   
  
"What are you saying, Britain? _____________________, loves me." he purred, narrowing his eyes at you.  
  
You felt your cheeks heat up, partially from France's gaze that made you melt, but also because you were embarrassed about being in this position in front of England.   
  
You looked over at your British friend who looked almost nauseated at the scene. "Oh keep it PG you two! Not on my couch!"   
  
France gave your bottom a small squeeze, making you blush and glare at him and at the same time, making Arthur get flustered.   
  
"If you don't like it then perhaps you should just leave, England." France purred, though you were growling and looking away from him.   
  
"Leave? This is my house! Why the hell should I--- oh forget it." England sighed, closing his emerald eyes for a minute before reopening them to look at you. "I'll go make some tea for you, _____________________. " England glared at France. "I said ______________________. I'm not making any for you, frog."   
  
France simply shrugged with a smile. "That's fine by me. Your tea is disgusting anyway."   
  
England made a low growl before walking into the kitchen a bit stiffly, still in a huff.   
  
After he was out of sight you frowned at your husband. "Francis, why can't you just cut England some slack? I mean would it kill you to relax and at least pretend you like him when we visit him?"   
  
France furrowed his brows as if he were trying to win some sort of internal battle before finally replying "It's Britain's fault for being so hideously uptight."   
  
You nearly face-palmed. "Francis, England isn't bad...he's just different from you."   
  
France was about to reply back to you when suddenly a quick, frustrated sound echoed into the room from the kitchen.   
  
"Arthur? Is everything ok?" you called, slightly concerned.   
  
Moments later Arthur strolled into the living room with a sigh. "I'm sorry, _______________. I'm out of the kind of tea I wanted to serve you."   
  
You laughed lightly. "England that's ok. I'll take any kind of tea!"   
  
You couldn't help but giggle a bit at the small discontented sound your husband made.   
  
"No, ___________________, it's a new kind of tea that I would really like you to try." England replied, still looking dissapointed in himself. "Tell you what. I'll run out and get some." he said with a smile.  
  
"What? England you don't have to go through all that trouble!" You objected. You didn't want him to have to go way out of his way to make you tea!  
  
England simply smiled at you. "It's really alright, ___________________. I'll be right back." he said shrugging on his coat before putting one foot out the door and pausing. "Oh and France? I'm still not giving you any and you had better not ruin my house while I'm gone!" England snapped before closing the door behind him.   
  
After a few moments you sighed. "That England..."  
  
You were expecting your husband to start babbling about what a dick England was or something but he was silent. Confused by his sudden quietness you looked up at him. You immediately felt yourself become flustered at the face that greeted you.   
  
There was Francis, wearing a _very_ familiar smirk, paired with him sexily narrowing his eyes at you. Oh no...he couldn't seriously be thinking...  
  
"Francis..? Why are you looking at me that way?" you questioned somewhat reluctantly.   
  
He made not a peep as he swiftly snatched up your frame and placed your back against the couch while he moved over you.   
  
"F-Francis! No! We're at England's house!" you cried with your face bright red.   
  
"Hush mon amour." Francis purred. "He won't be back for a while. We have plenty of time together."  
  
"N-no way Francis! We can't do that here!" you continued to protest...but gosh his gaze and how he was dominating your body was turning you on....  
  
"You're right. It would be a bit difficult to do it here." he replied with a gentle smile.   
  
You closed your eyes and sighed, relieved that he wasn't going to start making his move on you at your best friend's house.   
  
"Thank you Francis, for---ah!!!" you cried out as you were suddenly lifted up from the couch as he carried you somewhere. "What are you doing!"   
  
"It's ok my darling. Don't worry about a thing." France said with a flirty wink.   
  
"That's not what I asked!" you yelped.   
  
France continued to ignore your opposition and thrashing as he carried you to...England's bedroom!!!  
  
"Francis! Are you out of your mind!" You cried out. Sure France was pervy but you hadn't expected this!  
  
You made a tiny squeak as you were placed against the mattress with your husband over you, eyeing you sexily.   
  
"Angleterre won't be home for a while." France whispered in your ear before nipping the lobe, making you shudder.   
  
"Francis...n-no way! What if he comes home and catches us!" you said.   
  
"He won't catch us..and even if he did I'd make an excuse." your husband purred, suckling on your neck's soft spot.   
  
Damn him. You couldn't hold back a moan as he teased that special spot on your neck with his hot breath, teeth, and full lips.   
  
"This...nnn...isn't fair, Francis..." you tried to say steadily though it came out more like a shakey breath.   
  
You knew this was crazy. You knew it was kind of wrong. This was your best friend's bed! But still...you knew that you couldn't hold out for long. Not with the way that France was suckling at your neck and slipping off your pants...wait...slipping off your pants?!  
  
"H-hey!" you cried, only to be silenced by France kissing you passionately, taking advantage of your open mouth to slip his tongue in.   
  
This was just...no...you couldn't do this...not here. Surely France could wait until you got home!   
  
"N-nnn!" you moaned into your kiss.   
  
France...damn him....  
  
Almost as if by magic, France had already swifty removed your pants and was now rubbing your core through your thin undergarment. Against your will you could feel yourself dampening as he continued to stroke.   
  
"F-Francis...?" you gasped.   
  
"Oui? What is it mon amour?" he said smoothly.   
  
"I-if we're going to do it...p-please hurry..." you panted as he rubbed you harder.   
  
France smirked and winked at you. "Oh? Are you really that eager already?"   
  
"No! That's not it! I-it's just that England will be back soon!" you sputtered with heated cheeks.   
  
You pouted when France laughed at you. "Oh but of course my sweet."   
  
You rolled your eyes at him and growled before bolting upright and practically yanking off his button-up shirt.   
  
"Hey now! Be careful! This is a designer shirt!" France whined.   
  
"Hush up." you said with a grin. "You're the one who wanted this so quit being so picky."   
  
"Well if my shirt is off then yours has to be as well darling." he purred sexily before tugging your shirt over your head, revealing your (color and style) bra. France leaned down and kissed the top of your breasts as well as sucking the valley between them. "Have I ever told you that your breasts are absolutely beautiful?" he whispered against your chest.   
  
You smiled softly and ran a hand through his soft blonde locks. "Maybe once or twice..."   
  
You could hear and feel france laugh lightly against the soft swells of your chest before kissing his way back up to your lips again.   
  
You sighed lovingly into the kiss and meshed your hands in his hair. Normally he would be teasing you rather slowly or simply taking his time with you...carefully, lovingly, and passionately undressing you bit by bit and enjoying each part of you. This time was a bit rushed though. There was a bit of a time limit since England wouldn't be gone forever.   
  
You smiled against France's lips with a bit of a blush to your cheeks as his skillful hands unclasped your bra before sliding it off smoothly.   
  
"That bra was absolutely darling on you, but I think I truly prefer you without one at all." Francis breathed.   
  
You rolled your eyes and began to undo his pants. "How charming." you replied.   
  
"Now now darling." France tutted as he stopped your hands from removing his pants. "I'm taking care of you for now."  
  
With that said, France swiftly lowered his lips to your left nipple and flicked his tongue over it, making you gasp quietly.   
  
"Such a beautiful color...you're so lovely, __________________." France whispered, his tone carrying genuine love and adoration for your body.   
  
"F-Francis...." you breathed quietly. You still weren't comfortable with this really...having sex in England's house. "I---"  
  
"Don't rush me my darling." he purred before nipping one of your pert nipples. "I want to enjoy every bit of you."  
  
Immediately you couldn't help but whine as his skillful lips attacked your chest.   
  
You were so annoyed...you knew France was so ammused by how aroused he could get you so quickly....and yet you were happy...warm....  
  
France...from the moment you had met him there was something different about him. Sure he was a flirtacious, self-absored, and perverted from the start of knowing him...but something else was there. There was, how to say it, almost a mysterious aspect to him...or was it more magical? You weren't sure how to describe it...but it was all in the way he made you feel.   
  
France to you was fun but not neccessarily exceptionally charming over too many others...it was more in the way he spoke. The way his words rolled of those smooth lips of his...the way even the simplest touches warmed you to your core...the way he could use only a few words and you could come undone and fall into his arms...the way he could make you laugh like no other without even trying...how the simplest of foods he cooked tasted incredible...it all seemed almost magical to you. Nobody else could do that to you...  
  
And then, even though he was so amazing in your eyes, even though he could have had anyone...he chose you. He chose you to be the one he held and loved. He wanted you to be the one to shower him with affections over anyone else.   
  
Finally, back to the sexual part of your relationship, it honestly would surprise a lot of people. Did France love making love with you? Yes. Did you love it as well? Of course. But somehow though it was incredibly enjoyable, it was really the icing on the cake in your relationship. What people didn't understand about France was his emotional depth. Francis truly valued deep love and companionship with others, something that he honestly didn't possess with many, despite popular belief.   
  
France was your treasure. You didn't find it corny to say so because it was true. No matter how angry he could make you sometimes, you two always made up because he meant the world to you. HIs caresses, kisses, and suckles to your body right now felt all the more extraordinary when you considered all of the reasons you loved him.   
  
While you made soft sounds of pleasure and thought about your love for Francis, you had no idea how much France was thinking of you as well.   
  
He wished he could make you understand. He wished there were words. He wished he could make you see just how much he loved you. How he was out-of-control mad for you even in your worst moments. As far as he was concerned, you were the closest thing to perfection in this world.   
  
He was so in love with each and every part of you, good and bad. He wished that you could know how you were literally his world. He felt more secure and happy having you as the center of his universe than he ever felt when _he_ was the center.   
  
He couldn't help but smile and feel his heart swell at the sounds you made while he touched you, his fingers moving away from your chest and inching ever closer to your womanhood.   
  
He was wrapped around your little finger and you didn't even know....  
  
"Ah...." you breathed as his fingers brushed the outer lips of your womanhood.   
  
"I love you, _______________. I love you." France told you sincerely, slipping a finger beneath the folds and stroking the skin beneath. "You're so wet already." he said with admiration as well as some amusemet.   
  
"Francis...I...need you to hurry.." you managed to pant despite his arousing touches to your clit. He was making your mind fuzzy with arousal to the point where you could only think of him...but a shred of factual matters remained; the fact that you were _still_ in England's house. If you were going to do it France needed to go ahead...and damn you needed to be pleased. He went and got you all turned on and damn it he was gonna finish!  
  
With that smooth and charming smile, France slipped off your damp panties as well as his pants and boxers, revealing his fully hard member. Even though you'd been married to France for some time now, seeing his erect member still made you blush and feel embarrassed sometimes.   
  
"You still blush like a pink rose, ____________________." France commented softly as he moved closer to you, spreading your legs a bit more.   
  
"H-hush..." you said with flushed cheeks, turning your head to the side. You gasped a bit when France turned your face to look at him.   
  
"I think it's adorable. You're so cute and lovely, ___________________." he breathed.   
  
He always said those kind of things when you made love....he never left out the fact that he thought you were stunning...  
  
You panted softly and made a quiet moan when you felt France rubbing his member against your womanhood from your opening all the way to your clit.  
  
"Stop teasing..." you complained slightly.   
  
France simply smiled at you. He really wasn't teasing entirely. Of course he meant to a bit because he loved to but he was also truly trying to lubricate himself a bit...he treasured you..and even though you were wet he always wanted to make sure things were as comfortable as possible.   
  
Soon the head of his member was back at your entrance, the heat of your core already radiating against his erection a bit...ah..your body could tease him without you even trying..  
  
"Are you ready mon amour?" he asked softly, his face hovering just above yours.   
  
He always asked...no matter how many times you had done it, each and every time he would ask before starting....he was so careful with you...  
  
You smiled and held his cheeks, bringing his face down to kiss his lips gently before pulling back just enough to speak. "Oui..."   
  
France tenderly but passionately reconnected his lips with yours after your response before lovingly pushing his member inside you, making you moan against his lips and squeak occasionally.   
  
It was so tight...even after all of the times you had done it. It wasn't painfully tight or anything, just extremely filling and satisfying. He was both long and thick...you could feel every inch inside of you...and ah...it was so deep. Sometimes you wondered how your body made room for him..  
  
"Ah....Francis...please start.." you whispered against his lips.   
  
He didn't hesitate at all. That was another thing you loved about France. He was very careful with you but that didn't mean he wasn't aroused as hell and ready to give you anything and everything you wanted even if that meant draining every last bit of his strength.   
  
France could tell right away how you wanted it. You didn't even have to tell him. The way you were breathing, the way your fingers pressed into his flesh, and the sounds you made were all signals directly corralated with how you wanted him to make love to you. And right now he could tell you wanted this fast; fast and hard. It wasn't like he was going to object to that.   
  
As you cried out loudly you wondered how it was that France could read you so well; it was almost ridiculous. How did he make your body respond so incredibly? You were already getting so wet that your juices were wetting your thighs as well as his own which you knew France thought was sexy as hell.   
  
He had memorized each spot inside you that drove you crazy. He was drilling into each one of those mercilessly, thrusting so hard that the bed creeked and your body began to mold into the mattress. He thrusted with such strength that it practically felt like he was carving the shape of his member into you. It felt incredible!  
  
"Ah! Ah!!!! F-Francis!" you cried, gripping him more tightly, digging your nails into his skin slightly.   
  
God...you could feel his member pulsing inside you. He continually thrusted his erection into your G-spot over and over....you were starting to see nothing but white. It was happening again already. You could feel your body being overwhelmed with pleasure to the point where you could hardly breath, your heart raced, and you couldn't stop crying out. You were getting so hot, so hot that it was almost unbearable. You needed release.   
  
"Please more! More!!!" you cried out desperately.   
  
France managed to chuckle through his moans of pleasure. "You're quite needy today aren't you? A-ahnnn..."   
  
"Q-quiet!" you cried out through the pleasure before crying out in ecstasy as he shoved into you with all of his might. It was almost inhuman how fast he was pounding you now.   
  
You were so tight, hot, and wet that France felt like he would completely lose his mind. "N-nngh...ah...haaa....y-you're so tight, ________________!" France moaned out, yanking your frame up against his tightly, wanting to have your body as close to his as possible.   
  
"F-Francis!!!" you screamed out. "I-I can't! I-it's t-too much...!" you cried.   
  
Harder and harder. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper.   
  
You were so tight. So tight that France could hardly thrust.   
  
"It's alright amour..! C-cum for me...!" he encouraged, kissing you with intense passion.   
  
"Nnngh! Nghh!!! Francis...Francis...! I-I ah! AAAH!!!" you practically sobbed as your muscles constricted around his member like a vice, your juices soaking him.   
  
Your clenching around his member was all it took for France to lose himself as well, crying out your name as if he were shouting it to the world as he came inside you.   
  
Even as you rode out your orgasm you could still feel the pleasure of his manhood pumping and pulsing as his seed released inside of your core, painting your walls a pearly white.   
  
Then things were quiet....the only sounds that could be heard were pants and sighs of both contentment and exhaustion. it was just you and Francis in the moment...safe, secure, and warm in his intimate hold.   
  
"____________________, I love you. I love you..." he said over and over in your ear, kissing your cheek each time he said it.   
  
"I love you too, Francis...oh..." you breathed, resting your head back against the pillow.   
  
You were spent...completely tired...honestly you wanted a nap though you knew that wasn't possible but you didn't need a bit of a rest....  
  
 _I'll close my eyes for just a bit..._ you thought to yourself, allowing your eyes to flutter shut, smiling as you soaked in the warmth radiating from your husband's body. it just felt so good. It felt so peaceful.   
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!!!!" a horrified voice shouted.   
  
Oh fuck no...  
  
Your eyes immediately snapped open as you tried to sit up.   
  
"Arthur!" you cried out. "I-I ah!"   
  
France hastily pressed you back down with a smirk and it was then that you realzied he was still burried inside you.  
  
"Well hello there Britain." France said smoothly as if he got caught doing this all the time.   
  
England shivered, his eyebrows twitched, and he looked as though he were about to vomit. "I-In my house...in MY BED." now his tone and expression was changing. Ahhh that all to familiar rage face. "I leave for a few minutes and this!!! You damn wanker! You pervert! I'll never lie in that bed again! Even if it was the last damn bed on earth! Not after your frog body has been touching it!!!"   
  
France laughed. "But lovely, _________________ had something to do with it as well, England. She just couldn't resist my charms."   
  
You hid your face behind your hands. This was embarrassing. No this was **beyond** embarrassing. This was hideously humiliating!   
  
"Francis Bonnefoy..." you muttered.   
  
"Oui my darling?" France replied sweetly.   
  
Even England seemed to be listening....  
  
You took a deep steady breath before opening your mouth wide and shouting. "We...are never having sex again!!!!"   
  
..............................  
  
..............................................  
  
..............................................................  
  
"Mon amour...NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lemon! If you like it, more of my work can be found on my dA account here:  
> http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/


End file.
